


Гений места

by HaruIchigo



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Mind Games, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Уснуть... и видеть сны? Вот и ответ.Какие сны в том смертном сне приснятся,Когда покров земного чувства снят?"





	Гений места

**Author's Note:**

> Есть подозрение, что автор бессовестно гонит с точки зрения матчасти мира Inception

**ФАРРИЕР  
Один день**   
  
Фарриер знал, что его очередь придёт. Что начальник лагеря найдёт способ обойти Конвенцию и уничтожить всех, кто “плюнул ему в лицо”.   
“Разве с вами плохо обращались?”, – спрашивал Хагенау, с плохо скрываемым раздражением, пока Фарриер корчился на полу допросной, кашляя кровью. – “Мы в этом лагере придерживаемся исключительно цивилизованных правил, и от вас ожидаем того же.”   
Хагенау прочитал ему целую лекцию о цивилизованном поведении и отпустил. Вернее, позволил надсмотрщикам вынести хрипящий, окровавленный полутруп, неспособный даже стоять самостоятельно.   
Троих казнили. Фарриер ждал своей очереди, гадая, сдохнет в одиночке или у стенки. Раны заживали удивительно быстро, и он чувствовал странный зуд в пальцах, словно с каждым сошедшим кровоподтёком приближалось время копать себе могилу.   
Он знал, что убьёт лопатой хотя бы одного. Прежде, чем его застрелят как бешеную собаку, прежде, чем он рухнет в сырую, ненасытную земную пасть.   
  
Однажды за ним пришли, коротко бросив: “к начальнику”. Он заранее зажмурился чтоб не ослепнуть от дневного света во дворе, но на веки опустилась ещё большая темнота: его притащили в ту же допросную, пахнущую хлоркой и аммиаком, только за столом сидел не Хагенау, а незнакомый военный в форме штандартенфюрера. Прилизанный, лопоухий и тощий, ни выправкой, ни лицом не похожий на офицера немец рассматривал его, прищурив тёмные, блестящие глаза. Что-то неприятное было в нём… и в то же время, Фарриер чувствовал странное, злорадное веселье. Как-будто встретил старого и не очень приятного знакомого в нелепой ситуации.   
Немец поймал его взгляд и брезгливо оглядел свою форму.   
– Это был единственный способ сюда попасть. У меня мало времени, я пришёл за тобой.   
– За мной? – Фарриер откинулся на стуле. Он считал, что они давно поняли – никакой информации им из него не получить. – А что взамен?   
– Ты не помнишь? – Офицер вздохнул. – Это будет сложнее, чем я думал. Нам нужны твои часы.   
– Вы же всё у меня отобрали при аресте.   
– Не наручные. Другие часы. Сосредоточься, Седрик, ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.   
“Седрик”. Он терпеть не мог это имя, – какой-то скрип, будто железными когтями по стеклу.   
Его никогда так не звали. Джон Фарриер. Джон Фарриер.   
Нет.   
Был один человек, который звал его так…   
– Часы? Какие... ааа, те часы. – Фарриер сделал вид, что вспомнил, хотя никогда не забывал. – Зачем они вам?   
– Где они? Я знаю, что они у тебя, ты должен их найти. Ты умираешь, Седрик. Посмотри вокруг, ты больше не можешь держаться. – Немец подался вперёд. – Найди их. У меня мало времени, я не могу торчать здесь с тобой вечно!   
– Их у меня нет.   
– Что?!   
– Они далеко. – Он ухмыльнулся зло и радостно. – Вам их никогда не достать, детки.   
  
**ИМС  
Один час**   
  
– Вот это котлы. Хочешь, чтоб я спросил сколько время?   
Имс щёлкнул крышкой позолоченных карманных часов, и улыбнулся бармену.   
Есть контакт.   
– Конечно. Только по плану ты спрашиваешь, откуда они у меня, я рассказываю что это фамильная реликвия, передаётся в нашей семье из поколения в поколение. Потом мы болтаем, а дальше по ситуации.   
– Неплохой план. – Бармен поднял очки на кудрявую макушу и сунул шейкер под струю воды в мойке. – У меня тоже есть фамильная реликвия.   
– Да? Какая же?   
– Ты в ней сидишь. Этот паб передаётся из поколения в поколение, я с шестнадцати лет за стойкой, так что насквозь вижу все ваши потрясающие схемы. Что тебе надо?   
– Ну, я увидел тебя и подумал, что хочу остаться подольше. – Имс тронул самолётик, висевший над барной стойкой. Игрушка закрутилась. – Услышал, как ты говоришь с клиентами и решил, что это джекпот. Красивый, добрый, умный. Сексуальный. Моё любимое сочетание.   
Самая убедительная ложь – неполная правда, Имс давно это понял. Любой, кто зарабатывает ложью на хлеб, быстро осваивает азбучные истины.   
В досье Лоуренса Маккинли было о том, что паб “Один из Немногих” – его собственность, и о том, что некоторые посетители–мужчины вполне имеют шанс остаться после закрытия. Он выглядел простой целью.   
Впрочем, даже самая простая цель становится осторожней, если ей есть, что терять.   
– Во-первых, я не добрый, я типичный злой шотландец. Во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что мне интересно? – Лоуренс попытался скрыть улыбку. Хороший знак.   
– Я по натуре оптимист. Можешь конечно выгнать меня как собаку, если не понравлюсь.   
Лоуренс окинул его снисходительным взглядом и на этот раз улыбнулся не скрываясь.   
– Ладно, красавчик. Оставайся.   
  
Имс остался на неделю. Вернее, приходил по вечерам, дожидался закрытия, и поднимался с Лоуренсом в квартирку над пабом. Простенькую квартирку со скрипучей старой мебелью, тоскливую и неухоженную. В ней было неуютно, как в заброшенном доме.   
Ему больше нравился паб: запах старого дерева, почерневшего, и стёртого временем до блеска; полумрак, тусклые медные краны, старые фотографии на стенах – давно умершие мужчины и женщины, старые и молодые, блёклые и выразительные. Имс запомнил парочку для работы. Даже если дело не выгорит, этот трофей останется с ним.   
Дело вполне могло и не выгореть – Лоуренс не спешил делиться сокровенным. Он вообще ничем не делился, даже подачки в виде нежного слова не бросил: говорил отрывисто и свысока, часто бывал не в духе, шутил язвительно, никогда не готовил дома, и даже растворимый кофе разводил с таким видом будто делал невероятное одолжение. В других обстоятельствах Имс давно помахал бы ручкой, тем более что и посредственный секс усилий не стоил, но Кобб не отменял задание. От него не было ни писем, ни звонков.   
Кобб настаивал на более жёстких мерах: прийти, усыпить, выведать где товар, но их PASIV дышал на ладан, Артур предложил его поберечь. Зачем мучить дорогую аппаратуру, когда есть дешёвый вор?   
  
Имс решил пойти в атаку. Может Лоуренс просто был злым шотландцем. А может, нервничал из-за своей драгоценности. Несложно было выучить его привычки и нащупать момент, когда гонор слетал с него, – сложнее было воспользоваться этим моментом.   
– Что тебя тревожит, детка? – спросил Имс, разминая его плечи после секса.   
– О… – Лоуренс потянулся. Подобревший, уязвимый без очков. Веснушки на плечах делали его обманчиво беззащитным: разве веснушчатый человек может быть твёрдым и суровым? – А что, заметно? Не знаю, стоит ли тебе говорить.   
– Можешь взамен спросить что-нибудь у меня. Давай, я ничего не стыжусь.   
– Очень надо. На хер мне твои секреты? В общем, у меня есть один товар… Я нашёл покупателя, договорились, но потом я передумал, и теперь он не отстаёт.   
– И в чём проблема? Ты хозяин, ты и решаешь, детка. – Имс не остановился ни на секунду, продолжая разминать тощую спину. Будто его не интересовала вся эта ерунда.   
Будто он не знал покупателя.   
– Он слишком настойчивый, мне это не нравится. Пугающе настойчивый.   
– Собираешься продать паб?   
– Нет, никогда. Это другое… странно, что покупатель вообще нашёлся. Сам на меня вышел. Не знаю, кому оно может понадобиться.   
Вот оно. Ключевой момент. Имс нажал большими пальцами на пару нужных точек, вызвав томный, довольный стон.   
– А что это за штука?   
– Мммм… проще показать. – Лоуренс нежно оттолкнул его ногой и слез с постели. – Подожди, сейчас устрою тебе путешествие, которого ты ещё не видел.   
Имс заставил себя не ухмыляться. Если б “детка”, доставая из сейфа чемоданчик PASIV только знал, сколько миль “Джеймс из паба” прошёл по этой дороге!   
– Надо что-то пустить по вене? – на всякий случай Имс скроил озабоченную мину. – Детка, я таким не увлекаюсь.   
Лоуренс фыркнул.   
– Лежи спокойно, сомноцин это не наркотик. Эту смесь я делал сам, её достать слишком сложно. Может быть, немного затошнит, но это всё.   
Имс кивнул, и подставил руку – сама доверчивость.   
Глядя, как лицо Лоуренса уплывает всё дальше и дальше, он успел сонно подумать, что ему действительно интересно, какой сон может присниться “злому шотландцу”.   
Раньше чужие сны его не интересовали, он всё принимал как данность. Впрочем, был один человек, чьего сна он ждал когда-то так же…   
  
Жаркий полдень. Зелёный луг подстрижен как поле для гольфа. Всё аккуратно и нудно на первый взгляд, но стоит обернуться, и у поля появляется смысл.   
– Не стой с открытым ртом, это просто сон. – Лоуренс сдержанно сиял от гордости.   
– Сон? – Имс собирался играть свою роль до конца. – Но как мы разговариваем?   
– Осознанный сон, я могу его контролировать.   
– И часто ты видишь сны про вторую мировую? Что бы сказал старик Фрейд?   
Мимо них пробежал десяток проекций в лётной форме и кожаных куртках. Они, перекрикиваясь, запрыгнули в кабины, и воздух задрожал от рева моторов. Лоуренс, развлекаясь, помахал кому-то из них. Пилот обернулся и помахал в ответ.   
– Нет, этот сон спроектировал другой человек. У этой штуки есть немного памяти: локация для рукопашного боя, для гонок и для полётов. Населяет их наше воображение. Хочешь полетать? Боевой вылет против Люфтваффе, мачо вроде тебя должно понравиться.   
– Я не мачо, детка, это природный шарм. А если меня собьют?   
– Ты просто проснёшься.   
Имс взглянул на него с сомнением, но всё-таки подошёл к ближайшему спитфайру, на ходу застёгивая шлем, поправляя форму.   
Управлять древним самолётом, – это было что-то новенькое в его карьере.   
Он никогда не отказывался от нового.   
  
**ФАРРИЕР  
Один день**   
  
Они приземлились в море, – в целый океан золотой пшеницы. К западу поле взбегало на холм, и золоту не было видно ни конца ни краю.   
– Надо вернуться, надо как-то вернуться! – Коллинз своим нервным хождением протоптал в пшенице колею. – Тебя бы заправили, я бы просто сел на другой самолёт! Мы бы успели сделать ещё пару вылетов!   
– За нами приедут. Я позвонил из деревни. – Фарриер бросил на расстеленную куртку сэндвичи в бумаге и две бутылки молока. Он стянул свитер, оставшись в одной майке, и сел в тени крыла.   
– Они будут ехать полдня! – Коллинз остановился. – В деревне есть расписание автобусов? Я мог бы сесть на рейсовый, и…   
– Старший лейтенант, – резко оборвал его Фарриер. – За машину отвечаете головой.   
Коллинз замер, приоткрыв рот, но взял себя в руки и козырнул, без иронии.   
– Так точно, капитан.   
– Хорошо. Садись, жуй свой сэндвич, война без тебя не закончится.   
Коллинз посмотрел на бутерброд как на врага и ушёл к спитфайру, будто мог что-то исправить.   
В конце концов, он всё-таки вернулся, и мрачно зашелестел обёрткой.   
  
Небо над ними было спокойным и ясным: ни самолёта, ни облака. Они лежали в золотистой пшенице, придавленные жарой, молча.   
– Джек. Обиделся? – спросил Фарриер, не поворачиваясь. Даже повернуть голову казалось ему слишком большим усилием. Здесь, на земле, трудно было поверить в безжалостный небесный холод.   
– Нет. Ты же прав. – Коллинз не выдержал, разделся до трусов и майки. На солнце он тоже стал золотистым: засветились тонкие волоски на теле, прозрачные веснушки высыпали на бледных плечах, на щеках, на остром носу. Фарриер всё-таки повернулся, – ему слишком нравилось смотреть. Веснушки делали простое, круглое лицо Джека завершённым: он сам начинал походить на солнце. Ласковое солнце.   
– Никто не любит опускать руки. Но у нас на войне своя рутина, понимаешь?   
– Понимаю... и прости меня, если б меня не подбили, если б тебе не пришлось меня прикрывать, горючего хватило бы до базы. Это всё из-за меня, чёрт! Дерьмо собачье! – он крепко ударил кулаком по земле, но колосья смягчили удар, получилось только шуршание,   
– Мне нужно знать, что ты в порядке. Я не жалею.   
Коллинз покраснел и перестал избивать пшеницу.   
– Да ладно. Как ты это терпишь?   
Фарриер закинул руки за голову.   
– Что терплю?   
– Беспомощность. Эти мысли о том, что наши там сейчас рискуют собой.   
– Отношусь иначе. Когда подвернулась возможность поесть – надо есть. Возможность поспать – надо спать. Это выживание. – Он достал из кармана позолоченные карманные часы, раскрутил на весу, глядя, как они вращаются разбрызгивая солнечные зайчики. Но не открыл. Никогда не открывал.   
– Сейчас час двадцать. – Коллинз придвинулся поближе, так что они почти касались плечами. – У тебя же есть наручные, зачем ещё одни? Для красоты?   
– Для памяти. Это отцовские. Остановились в день его смерти, с тех пор больше не заводил. День слишком хороший, в такие дни нужно себе напоминать о том, что мои тоже остановятся. Когда-нибудь.   
Он не стал рассказывать про тот стародавний сон, который начал видеть ещё ребёнком: про то, как открывает часы и видит, что стрелки бегут назад. А потом возвращается отец, и все снова счастливы, всё снова становится как надо.   
Сон, который повторялся до сих пор.   
– О… чёрт, а я хотел попросить на вечер. Ну, знаешь, девчонкам такое нравится: видят золотые часы и думают, что у тебя есть деньги. – Коллинз вздохнул. – Хорошо, что пилотов они сейчас любят больше, чем богатых.   
Фарриер усмехнулся и убрал часы в карман. Иногда Джек слишком старался, рассуждая о девчонках делано небрежным тоном. Как-будто ждал одобрения.   
– У тебя всё получается и так. Дай поспать.   
Коллинз что-то пробубнил и умолк. Где-то стрекотали кузнечики и перекрикивались ласточки. Горячий ветер волнами проходил по золотому полю.   
Фарриер дрейфовал между сном и явью, погружаясь в красную бездну под веками. Какая-то тень упала ему на лицо: в небе, заслоняя солнце, прошёл гигантский пассажирский авиалайнер, гудящий как вулкан… нет, конечно не было никакого лайнера, это вдалеке гудел поезд, а тень…   
Он почувствовал жаркое, щекочущее дыхание на губах, совсем близко, вплотную. Услышал, как Коллинз нервно сглатывает, не решаясь сделать шаг, который изменит всё и навсегда.   
Фарриеру стало смешно, но он изо всех сил пытался выглядеть спящим. Как далеко этот обормот решится зайти?   
Сначала долгие взгляды, потом кружка с какао по утрам, теперь, наконец, это, – будто солнце слишком напекло его светлую голову.   
Впрочем, его можно было понять. Когда-то ещё они останутся наедине?   
Поцелуй раскрылся как цветок, и легонько сомкнулся на его нижней губе.   
И тут же исчез.   
Зашуршала пшеница, – Коллинз попытался отодвинуться, но Фарриер не позволил: положил руку ему на затылок, мешая поднять голову, обнял. Провёл кончиком языка между губами…   
  
Коллинз наконец отстранился. Его светлые глаза потемнели – зрачок расширился.   
– Ух ты… вот так просто?   
– Давно жду, когда ты предложишь. Только не думал, что нападёшь на спящего.   
Фарриер не шутил. Когда в пабе Джек крепко целовал его в губы и громко объявлял: ”Джон Фарриер, ты мой лучший друг!”, он был и вполовину не так пьян, как хотел казаться. И в его взглядах постоянно мелькало что-то беззаветно собачье, – отчаянная, неприкрытая нежность.   
– Иди ты. Тогда мог бы и сам предложить. – Коллинз сел, скрестив ноги. – Если ты видел… думаешь, другие тоже заметили?   
– Только те, кто тоже тебя хочет. – Фарриер протянул руку и задумчиво огладил его колено. Теперь можно было.   
Он представил, как на белой коже будет выглядеть след укуса, и тяжело вздохнул, нахмурился, запретив себе заводиться, запретив представлять, где именно. – Я не мог предложить. Я старше по званию, тут не должно быть двусмысленности. Вообще. Нельзя, чтоб был даже намёк на принуждение.   
– Я об этом не подумал, – признался Коллинз кусая ноготь. Что-то ещё его не отпускало, большее, чем поцелуй. – И есть другая проблема. Не хотел говорить, но раз уж начали…   
Фарриер сел, чтоб лучше видеть его лицо.   
– Ну? Что у нас за проблема?   
Коллинз взглянул на него с безнадёжностью висельника.   
– Кажется, это всё не только потому, что я чёртов извращенец и мне не место в армии, и тем более в авиации... Нет, не то. Кажется, я в тебя влюбился. Очень, очень сильно.   
Фарриер серьёзно кивнул.   
– Хорошо. Но не спеши говорить, ты меня не знаешь.   
– А что такого я ещё должен знать? Мы каждый день друг друга прикрываем, у нас на счету десять бандитов на двоих, ты меня столькому научил, ты… любишь собак. – Джек смотрел на него сердито, весь красный. – И вообще… я тебе что, мальчик? Почему я должен за это оправдываться? Люблю, Джон. Перед тобой мне не стыдно.   
Все возражения разбивались об этот аргумент как волны о скалу. “Люблю, Джон”. Что тут ещё скажешь? Он сам ведь точно так же полюбил, только делал вид, что раз по уставу это не положено, то и не нужно.   
Что он знал о Джеке Коллинзе? Что у его отца паб в Эдинбурге, и до войны Джек работал за стойкой, вот и всё. Мир изменился, какое значение имеет теперь вся эта мишура из прошлого?   
“Или ты просто не думал, что у такого молодого парня вообще есть прошлое?”   
– Сбивать бандитов это другое. Я хорош в этом. В картах тоже, в своей работе. Но в остальном… – Фарриер решил быть честным до конца, и всё же, какая-то часть правды словно ускользала сама собой. – У меня была женщина, но мы разошлись. У неё сын от меня, ему семь, он самый умный семилетний парень, которого я знаю, но из меня получился только воскресный отец. У меня был мужчина, в конце концов, он меня послал. Ему не нравилось, что я слишком беспокойный, всё время рискую. Сказал, что хочет простой жизни. Теперь он сошёлся с кем-то. Был ещё…   
Он умолк. Был ведь ещё кто-то, вызывавший и раздражение и восхищение и что-то тёплое, и непонятный стыд за это тепло…   
– Не важно. Ничего не получилось и никогда не получалось. Не спеши со мной, Джек, вся жизнь впереди.   
– Жизнь впереди? После войны? Какая разница, что там на гражданке? Может, мы не доживём. – Коллинз поцеловал его в лоб, между страдальчески сведённых бровей. – Главное, что сейчас мы вместе. Давай попробуем здесь и сейчас. Ну?   
Фарриер утвердительно хмыкнул и закрыл глаза.   
В тот раз он впервые почувствовал привкус крови во рту.   
  
**ИМС  
Один час**   
  
Имс не любил просыпаться позже всех, не любил когда кто-то внимательно смотрит на него спящего, но этот взгляд был ласковым. Лоуренс слегка щурился без очков. И улыбался.   
– У тебя отлично получилось.   
– Новичкам везёт. – Имс откашлялся. Он не спешил садиться, ему нравилось как “злой шотландец” перебирает его волосы, – никто давно так не делал.   
– Для первого раза отлично. Ты даже не испугался, у тебя что, есть опыт?   
– А кто был командиром и остальными? – перебил Имс, съезжая с неудобной темы.   
– Фортис лидер и другие пилоты? Никто, просто проекции. Образы из подсознания. Я расскажу тебе подробнее в следующий раз, ты привыкнешь, вот увидишь.   
– А будет следующий раз?   
– Конечно. – Лоуренс взял его лицо в ладони, поцеловал в губы, в лоб. – Послушай, давай начистоту. Я знаю, что ты со мной трахаешься просто потому что тебе нечем заняться в командировке. Я скучный, я не красавец, у меня отвратительный характер и мне не нравятся всякие эксперименты… и если я могу привязать такого мужчину как ты, то только чем-то необычным.   
– Нет, детка, нет, ты не такой, – запротестовал Имс, мысленно соглашаясь с каждым словом.   
– Ох, заткнись. Твоя лесть мне никуда не упёрлась. – Лоуренс вздохнул. – Знаю, что не надо к тебе привязываться… но в тебе что-то есть. Ты умный, забавный, обаятельный. А то, как ты смотришь на меня, это твоё “детка”, таким нежным хриплым голосом…   
– Мм, ну давай, расскажи мне ещё, как я хорош, не останавливайся!   
– Иди на хер, самовлюблённая ско...   
Имс повалил его на кровать, не слушая, затыкая поцелуями. Как в кино.   
Будто они действительно прекрасная, романтическая пара.   
  
Достать из памяти Лоуренса код от сейфа было легко: осторожный и подозрительный “злой шотландец” оказался нетренированным, как ребёнок. Его проекции занимались своими делами, абсолютно не реагируя на чужака. Достаточно было внимательно смотреть по сторонам, чтобы заметить повторяющийся набор цифр.   
Конечно, после “сеанса” Лоуренс унёс PASIV и запер где-то в другой комнате, но Имса это уже не волновало.   
Он думал, что расставаться будет грустно, но глядя на спящего любовника понял, что не чувствует ничего. Вот Лоуренс лежит на спине, приоткрыв тонкогубый рот – просто ещё один человек, которому не повезло переспать с аферистом.   
У них всё равно ничего не вышло бы.   
Имс бесшумно оделся, без труда нашёл сейф за увеличенной портретной фотографией какого-то военного, забрал кейс и ушёл, не оставив даже игривой записки.   
В последнее время ему разонравилось играть с жертвами наяву. Он предпочитал неограниченные возможности снов, бесконечный лабиринт масок и ролей, не оставляющий у жертвы ничего кроме смутных приятных воспоминаний.   
Никаких сожалений.   
  
***   
  
– Мы ничего не знаем об этой смеси. Тебе повезло, но большая доза нас всех может отправить в кому! Ты обещал патентованный сомноцин с военного склада, какого чёрта ты опять солгал?   
Артур был как всегда недоволен, и в этот раз Имс даже не мог его винить. Но и молчать не мог.   
– Угомонись, солнышко, а то люди подумают, что мы двадцать лет женаты. Я обещал PASIV помощнее, новенький, с жёстким диском для более стабильных локаций, собранный в лаборатории, а не на коленке. Про сомноцин речи не шло, Кобб подтвердит, если мне не веришь. – Имс разломил пакетик сахара и высыпал содержимое в кофе. Тонкая чашечка мелко подрагивал на столе, сопротивляясь порывам ветра. Вечер выдался пасмурный, и кроме них с Артуром никто не решился сесть на открытой веранде.   
– Он не новенький. Если у него большой объём памяти, значит в ней полно мусора! Нужна модель проще, как наша.   
– Это критично только если кто-то из нас провалится в лимб. Собрался посмотреть на своё бессознательное? Ты не спеши с экспериментами, научись сначала хотя бы галстук ослаблять.   
– Предполагалось, что всё будет аутентичным. – Уши Артура порозовели на ветру, но пойти внутрь он не предлагал. Имс решил, что его согревает злость.   
– Кем предполагалось? Тобой? Грустно, но мы не всегда получаем, что хотим. Может, сомноцина там не было изначально, а может, этот парень высосал его сам, пока ждал ответа от нашего “покупателя”. Который, кстати, напугал его до чёртиков и усложнил мне дело.   
– Не вздумай обвинять Кобба, это ты облажался.   
Имс примирительно поднял руки.   
– Я его не трогаю. И не я завёл этот разговор, заметь.   
Артур тяжело вздохнул и потёр глаза.   
– Мы будем строить хрупкий двухуровневый сон. У нас мало времени и нет права на ошибку, план должен работать как часы. Почему ты всегда всё усложняешь?   
– Сейчас всё упрощу. Брифинг у нас завтра, а сегодня тебе надо выпить. – Имс ненавязчиво провёл носком туфли по его щиколотке. – Мне случайно перепала бутылка «Макаллана».   
– Подумать только. – Артур насмешливо прищурился, но ногу не убрал. – Какое совпадение. Ты заранее знаешь, что мне не понравится история с сомноцином, и тут совершенно случайно тебе перепадает мой любимый виски. Не пытайся меня задобрить.   
– Мы давно не виделись, вот и всё. – Имс наклонился поближе, глядя ему в глаза. – Пойдём, ты ничего не потеряешь, даже свою невинность. Тебе надо вспомнить, что мы вместе не только хорошо работаем, но и хорошо отдыхаем. Иногда. Когда ты не строишь из себя английскую королеву.   
Артур покачал головой.   
– Сегодня у меня свидание.   
– И не со мной? Низкое коварство!   
– Он честный и интеллигентный человек. В отличие от тебя.   
– А вот это было грубо, за такое обращение я заслуживаю как минимум поцелуй. – Имс откинулся в плетёном кресле, запрокинул голову. Проходя мимо, Артур легко коснулся его щеки.   
– Ты заслужил хороший удар в челюсть. И я очень надеюсь, что мы сможем найти нормального химика за два дня, хотя это последнее, что я сейчас хочу делать.   
– Мой шотландский бармен отличный химик, вот увидишь. С моим сном никаких проблем не было.   
– Тебя не убьёт даже лошадиная доза снотворного.   
Имс послал ему воздушный поцелуй.   
Он не лгал. Сон был стабильным и живым, пробуждение естественным. Продукт Лоуренса выполнял свою задачу, Имс прекрасно это знал, но Артур умер бы, наверное, если б не отчитал его за какую-нибудь мелочь. Зануда без воображения, человек-ежедневник, – Имс никогда не назвал бы его другом, не существовало подходящего слова для их отношений. «Коллеги» – только часть правды; в старомодном “любовники” лишнее слово – «любовь», а в современном «друзья с привилегиями» – «друзья». Впрочем, эта неопределённость Имса вполне устраивала. Все его “определённые” отношения были ошибкой, и он справедливо решил, в конце концов, что это не его.   
«Будь реалистом», – посоветовал он себе, провожая Артура взглядом. – «Ты просто умное, весёлое животное, и на высокие чувства не способен. Не копай глубже, там всё равно ничего нет».   
Он по опыту знал: когда находит неуёмное и навязчивое желание пить с Занудой виски, а потом заниматься нежным, медленным сексом – самое время вспомнить Кобба и поучительную историю его жизни.   
  
**ФАРРИЕР  
Один день**   
  
Никто не догадался.   
Фарриер готов был поклясться, что кто-то видел. Что командир Кэнфилд посмотрел прямо на них когда проходил мимо. Конечно, были сумерки, а у стены столовой бурно разросся жасмин, наполовину скрывший их, но не нужно было даже обладать воображением, чтоб понять, – происходит нечто неуставное.   
  
В тесном закутке между стеной и жасминовым кустом взвинченные о того, что их в любой момент могут увидеть, они жадно целовались, слепо ощупывая друг друга в темноте.   
В тот момент, когда Кэнфилд проходил мимо, Фарриер как раз сунул руку в форменные брюки Джека и плавно двигал запястьем, заводясь всё больше от каждого вздоха на ухо, каждого движения бёдер.   
В тот момент, когда Кэнфилд проходил мимо, Коллинз как раз укусил Фарриера за мочку и крепко сжал ягодицы обеими руками.   
– Может, я попробую...   
– Потом. В гостинице. – Фарриер знал, о чём он, и отказался усилием воли. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Джек вставал на колени в темноте, на мокрую траву. Хотелось видеть его лицо. Его взгляд снизу вверх, напряжённо сведённые брови, ровную линию носа...   
– До увольнительной долго… чёрт… Джон...   
– Опять болтаешь. Тихо.   
Он замер, наблюдая за командиром через плечо. Коллинз горячо дышал ему на ухо, взмокший, взъерошенный.   
Командир замер на полшага, но прошёл мимо, как ни в чём не бывало.   
– Он нас заметил, – Коллинз ругнулся сквозь зубы. – Всё, мы уже покойники, завтра можно даже не вылетать.   
– Не окликнул, значит не узнал. Всё в порядке.   
– Давай лучше просто покурим…   
Фарриер поцеловал его медленно, не прекращая двигать рукой. Джек пытался расстегнуть пряжку дрожащими пальцами, но всё не мог… и не успел, слишком быстро его накрыло.   
– Извини… – прошептал он, отдышавшись. – Надо было раньше сообразить…   
Фарриер вытер руку носовым платком и прикурил для Коллинза сигарету.   
– Чтоб ты был таким скорострельным в бою.   
– Пошёл ты! – Джек устало сполз на траву. – Я просто устал.   
Все они устали, и телом и душой. Каждое утро Фарриер сплёвывал в раковину кровь, ощупывал ноющие рёбра, но никому об этом не говорил. Чувствовал, что не должен.   
Если его комиссуют, придётся вернуться назад, в жизнь, которую он помнил смутно и без радости.   
Он любил свою новую жизнь за простоту. За чистоту. За то, что наконец стал другим человеком, сбежав от прошлого.   
Сбежав к Джеку Коллинзу.   
– Я никогда никого до тебя не любил, Джек, – пробормотал он себе под нос, но Коллинз услышал.   
– Не правда, ты же говорил про жену, про сына.   
– Бывшую жену. Это не то. Ты делаешь меня лучше.   
– Нет, это ты меня. Когда я сюда пришёл, у меня было всего восемь часов тренировок, все на меня смотрели сверху вниз, как на тупого птенца, который шасси нормально выпустить не может, а ты меня учил. Всегда такой спокойный…   
Фарриер смущённо хмыкнул. Он плохо выносил похвалу и нежные слова, от них всё внутри напрягалось. В прошлой жизни он просто обращал всё в шутку, засмеивал, но теперь не хотелось.   
Он слишком устал.   
Устал настолько, что память начала играть с ним: она раз за разом подкидывала воспоминание о том, как Коллинз учит его летать на спитфайре, хотя такого не могло быть.   
Подкидывала воспоминания о гигантских небоскрёбах, что рушатся в океан, о бесконечных залах казино, из которых невозможно выбраться, каких-то жарких, пыльных городах, чужих лицах в зеркале…   
Он много пил в прошлой жизни. Было такое время. Пил, пока не понял однажды, что если продолжит – потеряет всё.   
Фарриер сплюнул кровь, порадовавшись темноте, и закурил.   
– Я что-то не то сказал? – Джек прижался тёплым плечом к его плечу.   
– Нет. Я не умею об этом говорить всерьёз. – Он снова сплюнул, но металлический вкус во рту не исчезал. – Сигареты дрянь.   
– Запьём пивом? Мы ещё успеем в паб до отбоя. А потом, может, свернём под мост как вчера.   
– В другой раз. – Фарриер встал и протянул ему руку. – Надо выспаться.   
  
***   
  
Все они бесконечно устали.   
Устали даже машины – Фарриер сел на хвост бандиту, прицелился, как следует, пока тот гонялся за командиром… и чуть не рухнул. Самолёт затрясло в ясном небе так, словно вокруг хлестали бури.   
Турбулентность? Нет, не похоже.   
– Фортис-1? – озабоченно позвал Коллинз. – Ты теряешь высоту.   
– Всё в норме, Фортис-2. – Фарриер выровнял спитфайр. – Посмотри, есть кто-то внизу, под дымовой завесой?   
– Там никого нет, тебе показалось, – вмешался командир. – Всё чисто, ребята, поворачиваем домой.   
Мотор работал нормально, приборы тоже.   
Только металлический вкус крови снова появился, заныло под рёбрами сердце.   
Привкус стал возникать всё чаще, и нужно было обратиться к врачу, так поступил бы нормальный человек, но Фаррер знал, что будет скрывать, пока может.   
Что нормальность – не его сильная сторона.   
  
На земле Коллинз передал самолёт заправщикам, и подбежал к Фарриеру: растрёпанный, с порозовевшими щеками. Фарриера вдруг посетила странная мысль, что поцелуй он сейчас Джека, никто бы не обернулся.   
– Что случилось? Я подумал, ты падаешь.   
– Не знаю. – Фарриер снял шлем и расстегнул куртку. – Опять тряхнуло.   
– Как на прошлой неделе?   
– Да. Это не турбулентость, не воздушная яма. Меня будто…   
“Меня будто трясёт самого, словно пропускают электрический ток через всё тело. И это не машина, это что-то во мне, я знаю. Что-то происходит из-за меня”, – хотел сказать он, но это звучало слишком безумно.   
– Нет, ничего. Механик проверит мотор.   
Коллинз озабоченно взглянул на него.   
– Ты меня не пойми неправильно, но… у тебя какое-то предчувствие?   
– А? – Фарриер нахмурился. – Какое ещё предчувствие?   
– Как было у Палмера перед тем, как он не вернулся. У Бёрджесса. Будто ты…   
– Нет.   
Он отвернулся было, но Коллинз обогнал его, заглянул в лицо.   
– Джон. Всё будет хорошо. Ты не погибнешь. – Глаза у Джека были ясные, как небо над головой, кончик длинного носа обгорел. Его милое, простодушное лицо светилось от внутренней уверенности.   
За его спиной пилот в шезлонге читал газету.   
“НЕ ВЕРЬ ЕГО ЛЖИ”, – кричала первая полоса. Жирные, чёрные буквы над портретом Гитлера, как надгробные камни. Фарриер отвёл глаза.   
– Если ты погибнешь, мы больше не сможем быть вместе. – Коллинз положил руку ему на плечо. – Я такого не допущу, Фортис-1. Я буду за тебя сражаться, на земле и в воздухе, я тебя им не отдам. Я…   
Фарриер отмахнулся и прошаркал в лётную комнату, наскоро переоборудованную из сарая клуба авиаторов.   
На гвоздях висели куртки, некрашенные стены кто-то заклеил плакатами с машинами и красотками. На печке подогревался чайник. Пилоты переговаривались тихо и устало; позвякивали щипцы для сахара, шелестели страницы журналов.   
На полках, заваленных мелким хламом, который выуживали из карманов перед вылетом, Фарриер заметил пёстрые фигурки. Их раньше там не было: маленькие разноцветные динозавры выстроились по росту, как на параде. Шествие замыкала фигурка чёрно-белого кота во фраке: он стоял, опершись на разноцветный зонт, как дэнди, и хитро поблёскивал зелёным глазом из-под цилиндра. За красную ленту на цилиндре мастер, сделавший кота, заложил крошечный червонный туз.   
Кот-ловкач. Кот-в-Шляпе.   
– Чьё это? – спросил Фарриер, нахмурившись.   
Никто не ответил.   
Какая-то старая сказка про волшебного кота и мальчика в чудесном мире фантазий.   
Какая-то женщина с мягким голосом говорила когда-то… что-то про этого чёртова зверя…   
“Знаешь, что Крис сказал мне про того кота, который ему снится? Он сказал, что Кот-в-Шляпе на самом деле…”   
Пилот, сидевший рядом в кресле, опустил журнал. Кажется, его звали Эплтон, Фарриер почему-то не мог вспомнить точно.   
– Кто вернулся! Фарриер и его ручной щеночек.   
– Щеночек? Я тебе лицо отгрызу, Эпплтон. – Коллинз неприязненно взглянул на него, и в последний момент увернулся от шлепка журналом.   
– Хватит за ним бегать, старине Фарриеру не нравится, когда его донимают.   
– Он меня не донимает. – Фарриер упал в кресло рядом, и закрыл глаза.   
Если б удалось минутку подремать…   
Если б удалось растянуться на траве, положить голову Джеку на колени…   
“Принесёшь мне чаю?” – хотел спросить он, просто чтоб заговорить с ним, услышать в ответ его голос, раз нельзя коснуться. Но рот вновь наполнился кровью.   
– Ты умираешь, – сказал рядом Эпплтон. Фарриер открыл глаза и сглотнул кровь.   
– Что? – хрипло переспросил он.   
– Я говорю, ты отлично летаешь, лучше всех в эскадрилье. Где тренировался?   
– Я… – начал Фарриер, и осекся. Воспоминания не приходили.   
– В Кембридже, – вдруг пришёл на помощь Коллинз. – Он мне рассказывал, что жил недалеко.   
– Вообще-то я не тебя спрашивал, пёсик. Выдрессируй его что ли, Фарриер.   
– Лучше не дразни его. – Фарриер бросил на Эпплтона тяжёлый, угрожающий взгляд. – Мы тут все друзья, да, Мэтью?   
Эпплтон ничего не ответил и снова уткнулся в журнал..   
– Если надо будет, я сам ему задницу надеру, – едва слышно пробормотал Коллинз.   
– Надерёшь, я знаю, – Фарриер похлопал его по руке и легонько сжал пальцы, пользуясь возможностью. Чувствуя, как от ответного пожатия теплеет на сердце.   
  
**ИМС  
Один час**   
  
– Что с ним?   
– А как ты думаешь? Он в коме.   
– Нет, таймер ещё работает, он выберется.   
– Кобб. Ты выстрелил ему в голову, он уже должен был проснуться.   
– У него ещё двадцать секунд.   
– Пульса нет!   
– Я попробую сделать непрямой массаж сердца.   
– Ты хоть раз его делал? Есть риск сломать ему рёбра, и если осколок ребра проткнёт лёгкое…   
– Заткнись, Артур! Мы должны его вытащить!   
– А если он в лимбе? Что тогда?   
– Тогда кому-то придётся идти за ним.   
  
**ФАРРИЕР  
Один день**   
  
Они дожили до Рождества.   
Они дожили до Рождества, и весь мир был им одним большим, сияющим подарком.   
Посылки из дома, шампанское рекой – всё это мелочи, когда есть холодная звёздная ночь и несколько часов наедине в маленькой гостинице над пабом.   
Несколько часов без войны.   
Когда потолок начинал давить, когда приходили вдруг непрошенные мысли о смерти, Фарриер смотрел в глаза Коллинзу, на небо, навсегда в них отразившееся. И думал, что ещё поборется.   
Коллинз подарил ему цепочку с крошечной ладанкой, которую надевал только на вылеты. Он был католиком, но почему-то скрывал это, стеснялся говорить.   
– Ты так сможешь? – Фарриер нахмурился, разглядывая крошечный образок Джузеппе из Купертино. – Он же тебя охраняет.   
– Ты меня охраняешь. А он пусть – тебя. – Коллинз крепко сжал его пальцы, не давая выпустить подарок.– Только я хочу что-нибудь твоё, любую мелочь, чтобы если ты…   
Он не договорил, всё было ясно без слов.   
Фарриер серьёзно кивнул и позволил ему застегнуть цепочку на шее. Ему нравилось смотреть на сосредоточенное лицо Коллинза, пока тот возился с крошечным замком: словно от этого подарка действительно зависела жизнь.   
Коллинз заслуживал больше чем “любая мелочь”, – что-то ценное. Правда, самое ценное Фарриер ему уже отдал.   
Они старались об этом не говорить: всякий раз это казалось ненужным, неуместным. Ведь всё и так понятно, зачем произносить неуклюжие, затасканные слова с открыток?   
Коллинз возбуждённо кричал в наушник: “я на нём!”, бросаясь на мессер как охотничий пёс, предлагал свою сигарету, просто смотрел, – и этого было достаточно.   
– У меня ничего нет. Разве что… – не вставая с кровати Фарриер, дотянулся до куртки, висевшей на стуле, и выудил из маленькие карманные часы со стёршейся позолотой. – Ты говорил, что хотел попросить. Возьмёшь?   
– Возьму, – неожиданно легко согласился Джек. – Тебе грустно на них смотреть, я же вижу. Пусть будут у меня.   
Фарриер помедлил. Он точно помнил, что часы никому нельзя отдавать, но почему – забыл. Отцовский наказ? Правило, которое он сам для себя выдумал?   
Может, пришла, наконец, пора расстаться с прошлым.   
Он вложил часы в ладонь Джека.   
Может, пришла, наконец, пора признать, что с Коллинзом он не хочет расставаться никогда.   
– На, не показывай мне больше. Не хочу их видеть.   
Коллинз улыбнулся открыто и счастливо, его круглое, востроносое лицо лучилось от нежности.   
– Всё будет так, как ты захочешь, Джон. Навсегда.   
“Я должен радоваться”, – подумал Фарриер, целуя его, укладывая на подушку. – “Но я не радуюсь. Что я упускаю?”   
  
Они занимались любовью долго и нежно, – не так, как обычно. Лицом к лицу, глядя в глаза.   
Всё было как в их первый раз. Только тишина, и влажный звук поцелуев, тяжёлое дыхание и тихий стон. Поскрипывание старинной кровати, шум далёкой толпы в пабе.   
– Джон… не больно?   
Всё как в первый раз, только раньше Фарриер задавал этот вопрос.   
– Прекрасно. Ты же своё дело знаешь.   
– Я так долго тебя искал… – прошептал Джек, придерживая его под коленом, двигаясь медленно, облизывая припухшие губы. – Наконец-то нашёл…   
Фарриер погладил его по гладкой, розовеющей щеке.   
В мутном зеркале напротив, ему видно было, как прогибается его поясница, усыпанная веснушками, подрагивает спина. Как плавно движутся ягодицы, кожа белеет в полутьме, будто чистый мрамор.   
– Я и не терялся...   
– Больше и не потеряешься…   
– Чёрт, Джеки…   
И тихий смешок, и горячие губы, обхватившие его средний палец… всё это уже было.   
Кто-то уже делал так. Не Джек. Другой.   
И зеркало висело так же.   
  
Зачем теперь об этом вспоминать?   
Зачем вспоминать о прошлом, если есть только бесконечное “сейчас”?   
До первого падения.   
До первой очереди, прошившей борт, до несработавшего шасси, нераскрывшегося парашюта, заклинившего в воде “фонаря”.   
До первой пробоины в топливном баке, до взрыва, который всё разнесёт к чертям.   
  
Они дышали в унисон, чувствовали друг друга как себя, проникали друг в друга.   
  
Даже в небе, даже разделённые милями равнодушной синевы.   
  
***   
Даже захлёбываясь кровью по ночам, на узких лагерных нарах, Фарриер чувствовал, что не один.   
  
– Ты умираешь, Седрик, – повторил офицер. – Зачем ты загнал себя в это место?   
– Я загнал? – прохрипел Фарриер. – Вы взяли меня в плен у Дюнкерка.   
На секунду ему привиделась жалость в тёмных глазах.   
– Твоё подсознание пытается тебя от чего-то защитить таким вот странным образом. От чего-то, что не может сюда проникнуть. Я прав?   
Фарриер не ответил. Слова казались ему белым шумом, смысл ускользал.   
– И этот лагерь, эта комната, твоя последняя попытка защититься, даже если механизм защиты тебя уничтожит. Ты пытаешься, даже после того как избавился от часов. На самом деле ты хочешь выбраться.   
– Я не буду сотрудничать с фашистами, так что засунь предположения поглубже в свою тощую жопу. – Фарриер сплюнул кровь прямо на пол. Снова это. Снова боль за рёбрами.   
Он думал, что немец ударит его, но тот лишь вздохнул.   
– Хорошо. Я не знаю, поможет это или нет…– офицер сунул руку за пазуху и поставил на стол маленькую фигурку.   
Кот-в-Шляпе, приложивший два когтя к полям цилиндра, и небрежно облокотившийся о пёстрый зонт.   
Кот-в-Шляпе, неунывающий трикстер, всезнайка, защитник Мальчика в его путешествиях по волшебной стране. Маленького Мальчика с вечно торчащим тёмным вихром.   
“Знаешь, что Крис сказал мне про того кота, который ему снится? Он сказал, что Кот-в-Шляпе на самом деле…”   
– Это не тотем, но… ты когда-то рассказал мне про него. Если для тебя это всё ещё важно, ты вспомнишь.   
Фарриер медленно поднял на него глаза.   
– А ты запоминаешь весь сентиментальный бред, который на тебя вываливают, душечка?   
Слова складывались сами собой. Чужие слова… его слова.   
Артур выдохнул и потянул из кобуры пистолет.   
– Наконец-то. Добро пожаловать, мистер Имс.   
Чтобы убить Джона Фарриера, понадобилась всего одна пуля.   
  
**ИМС**   
  
Он очнулся в больнице. С загипсованными рёбрами, с иглой капельницы в одной руке и иглой PASIV в другой.   
Артур сидел рядом на стуле, закрыв лицо руками. Его трясло.   
– Кто из вас… сломал мне рёбра… подонки... – прохрипел Имс.   
Ответа он не дождался: слабость снова надавила на него, как свинец, потащила за собой в темноту…   
Последнее, что он услышал – странный звук, похожий на всхлипывания.   
“У бедняги Артура истерика… вот уж не ожидал...” – подумал Имс прежде, чем полностью отключиться.   
  
***   
Он начал искать ещё до выхода из больницы. Вооружился ноутбуком, и часами прочёсывал старые связи, старые места, полузабытые контакты.   
Джек Коллинз. Слишком простое имя чтобы сразу найти нужного человека.   
– В лимбе ты уязвим сильнее всего, – втолковывал ему Кобб. – Там мозг не может мыслить по-настоящему критически и отличать сон от реальности, – ему не на что опереться, поэтому проекции воспринимаются как реальные люди. Твой Джек Коллинз существует только в твоей голове.   
– Не-ет, нет. – Имс усмехнулся. – Я талант, но не настолько. Я могу имитировать живого человека, но я не смогу его придумать в таких деталях. Джека я не смог бы придумать, он слишком настоящий. И его лицо я откуда-то знаю, это точно.   
– Человек, которого ты даже не помнишь, не может быть для тебя настолько важен, чтоб стать сильной проекцией. – Кобб пригладил волосы привычным жестом. Он явно нервничал, ему неприятно было говорить о проекциях-призраках. О безумии.   
– Мы же тут о подсознании, да? Может, он был мне важен. Скажем, в детстве. Я хреново помню своё детство до того как отец умер. Какой-то парнишка с которым я играл, какой-то сосед… всё возможно.   
– Ты вышел из лимба, он вряд ли за тобой пойдёт.   
“Мол за тобой пошла”, – едва не сказал Имс, но пощадил его.   
– Твоя правда, но я должен его найти. Это теперь дело чести.   
– А навестить Артура, это дело чести? – поинтересовался Кобб, забирая с вешалки пальто.   
– Я тут больной, это он должен меня навещать. – Имс снова уткнулся в ноутбук. – Он что, до сих пор в шоке?   
Это должно было прозвучать равнодушно. Должно было.   
– Поговори с ним об этом сам. Хотя бы скажи спасибо за то, что он для тебя сделал. Артур боится лимба.   
– Как все одержимые контролем зануды. Вообще-то, я и так собирался к нему заглянуть, если он ещё здесь.   
Кобб усмехнулся и бросил ему визитку с адресом отеля. Имс поймал её не глядя.   
  
Даже поправившись, он не спешил к Артуру, хотя нечто похожее на совесть, донимало его. Дурацкая, издевательская мысль.   
“Что бы сделал Джон Фарриер?”   
Что бы сделала его хмурая, скучная, лишённая всякого обаяния часть, которую он пытался запихнуть подальше, чтоб не мешала жить легко?   
Что бы сделала его спокойная, хладнокровная часть, умевшая быстро принимать решения и не жалеть о них? Та часть, что не раз вытаскивало его из передряг, заставляла учиться, запоминать, упорно трудиться.   
Джон Фарриер поблагодарил бы человека, который спас его задницу. Хоть взглядом, хоть кивком – но поблагодарил бы.   
Имс не мог ему сопротивляться.   
  
Он думал, что Артур взбрыкнёт и не захочет встречаться, но тот говорил по телефону спокойно и доброжелательно. Даже слишком спокойно и доброжелательно, как с незнакомцем.   
Имс принёс его любимый виски. На всякий случай принёс презервативы, хотя знал, что у Артура всегда есть. Хотя настроения совершенно не было.   
– Спасибо что вытащил меня, отважный маленький тостер, – сказал он вместо приветствия, входя в люкс. Артур посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым раздражением.   
– Во-первых, твоя шутка бессмысленна. Во-вторых, тебя вытащил не я, а твой кот.   
Он повернулся к Имсу спиной, делая вид, что очень занят какими-то бумагами на столе. Он выглядел человеком, к которому можно подойти и наладить всё одним объятием, но Имс не повёлся.   
– Нет, именно ты. Тебе не нравится лимб, прости что тебе пришлось через это пройти.   
– Никому в здравом уме не нравится лимб. И… я не хотел видеть то, что видел. Давай договоримся, что этого никогда не было.   
– Нет уж, подожди. Чего именно ты не хотел видеть? Давай, расскажи мне, ты же собирался.   
Артур обернулся. Бледный, с желваками, играющими на скулах.   
– Я долго к тебе шёл, и… я узналй то, чего не хотел знать о себе.   
– И обо мне.   
– Тебя я увидел с другой стороны. Это была не самая плохая сторона, но мне было трудно смотреть, на... на твою боль. Весь этот концлагерь, то, что ты с собой сделал – ужасно. Я не думал, что ты готов пойти на такое, лишь бы уничтожить в себе то, что ты хотел уничтожить.   
Артур на секунду отвёл глаза – отличный знак. Но распускать руки ещё рано, это последняя стадия.   
– Надо же, я польщён твоей внимательностью. А ты даже в лимбе сумел сохранить лицо. Кстати, к той твоей форме полагался стек? Ну, помнишь, вроде того, который ты однажды об меня сломал в Париже.   
Он ожидал, что Артур огрызнётся, но тот лишь вздохнул устало.   
– Я боюсь, что ты можешь стать таким же, как Кобб. Одержимым снами. И придержи свою пассивную агрессию, ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, ты знаешь, что я прав.   
Несложно было понять, к чему он клонит. Лучше бы они вернулись к теме стеков и порки. Отличной порки, прочищающей мозги…   
– Я не одержим снами. Джек Коллинз реален, мне надо только понять, кто он, и где сейчас находится.   
Артур молча впихнул папку ему в руки.   
– Постой… – Имс нахмурился, внимательно разглядывая его. – Только не говори, что ты его искал.   
– Просто проверил свою догадку. Это документация к PASIV, который ты украл. Архитектор – Элис Маккинли. Она подробно описала все тренировочные локации, их куски остались в памяти машины, и проникли в твой лимб со всем содержимым.   
– Я слышал, что такое бывает. И?   
– Твой Коллинз – смоделированная проекция. Обучающий бот для пилотов; он летает вместе с ними, если они тренируются во сне в одиночку. Здесь есть эскизы, описание, – всё. Твоё подсознание ухватилось за образ, застрявший в лимбе, ты просто спроецировал свои желания на… Имс. Ты меня слушаешь?   
Имс пролистал папку с начала до конца, из конца в начало. Артур был прав, кругом прав, сравнив его с Коббом. Сны – херня, подделка. Иллюзия толпы при полном одиночестве.   
С таким же успехом можно было запереться в отеле и всё это время дрочить.   
– Ты просто прелесть, Артур, но это не то. – Имс спокойно отдал ему папку. – Я видел его. Здесь, в реальности. Мне надо вспомнить время и место, тогда я найду и человека, всё просто.   
Взгляд Артура сделался неприязненным и холодным.   
– Поступай как хочешь, но это не должно мешать делу. В этот раз мы справились сами, пока ты лежал в больнице, но не смей кинуть нас снова.   
– О, ты беспокоишься за моё здоровье? Как мило.   
– Да. Да, я беспокоюсь за твоё здоровье. И что теперь?   
Действительно. Что теперь?   
– Впервые мистеру Имсу нечего сказать. Я так и думал.   
Никто из них не притронулся к виски.   
Имс хотел, не попрощавшись, но Артур окликнул его у порога.   
– Зачем ты рассказал мне про Кота-В-Шляпе? – тихо спросил он. – Неужели ты хотел познакомить меня с…   
Имс неловко усмехнулся, чувствуя себя последней сволочью. Что бы сделал Джон Фарриер? Он никогда не бросил бы Артура вот так.   
Когда у Джона Фарриера не было имени, жизнь казалась проще.   
– Да, хотел. Конечно, странная была идея. Забудь.   
Артур отвернулся.   
– Уже забыл, – тихо ответил он нью-йорским небоскрёбам.   
  
***   
Лабиринт они скрыли посреди небоскрёбов-коробок, среди узких улочек и ядовитого света неоновых реклам. Среди города, похожего на Токио, где над морскими узлами проводов мигали гигантские иероглифы. Где в тёмных переулках на задах кафе и магазинов ждали мопеды, где усталые мужчины в костюмах выпивали, сидя за шторкой тележки лапшичника.   
Они решили разыграть “Зелёную дверь” – гамбит, заманивающий цель подальше от опасных проекций: перекрёсток, похожий на Сибуя, толпа японцев, спешащих по своим делам. Светофор сдерживает человеческий поток, но как только загорается зелёный, как только начинает играть гнусавая мелодия, и цель, – озабоченный своими проблемами бизнесмен, – ступает на дорожное полотно, – среди серых пальто и чужих, закрытых лиц, появляется Она – высокая блондинка в алом вечернем платье.   
Женщина в красном проходит мимо, оставляя только взгляд, улыбку, аромат духов… и визитную карточку.   
“Зелёная дверь”.   
Если цель не поведётся сразу, подсказки начнут преследовать везде. Про “Зелёную дверь” заговорят люди вокруг, запах духов, неясный образ начнут преследовать везде. Пока, наконец, в тихом проулке между залом пачинко и магазином радиотехники, не промелькнёт вдруг выцветшая вывеска на английском.   
Пока тускло освещённые ступеньки не приведут цель в подвальный бар с зелёной дверью.   
В бар, где уже ждут своего часа Бармен, Завсегдатай и Таинственная Незнакомка.   
Дальше сценарий мог развиваться в разных направлениях.   
Но всё пошло не так уже на перекрёстке.   
Светофор мигнул и переключился на зелёный, цель двинулась вперёд, глядя перед собой усталым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, и на середине пути, где должен был состояться контакт, Имс вдруг отвернулся на мгновение, заметив в толпе знакомую светлую макушку.   
Знакомый профиль, поворот головы…   
Показалось.   
Просто показалось.   
– Что ты делаешь?! – прошипел ему Артур на другом конце улицы, когда Имс снова стал собой.   
– Свою работу, что ещё? Визитка у него, всё чисто.   
– Ты отвернулся.   
– Почему бы тебе не пойти протирать стаканы, а, крошка? – огрызнулся Имс.   
Он пытался убедить себя, что всё под контролем. Под контролем. Убеждать в этом ещё и Артура – уже слишком.   
Просто показалось. Просто показалось.   
Может ли во сне “просто казаться“?   
Он ждал подвоха, но никаких знаков больше не было. Цель благополучно прибыла в бар, где Кобб уже покачивал в бокале водку с мартини, где Артур рассматривал рюмки на свет. Где женщина в красном должна была заказать коктейль… но не успела.   
Что-то глухо бухнуло снаружи, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Из вытяжки потянуло дымом.   
Имс не помнил, кто оказался первым у двери, помнил только, как оттолкнул Кобба, взбегая по лестнице.   
Он знал этот звук, он слышал этот пронзительный свист, вой пламени, крики.   
Он знал эти силуэты в небе.   
Несуществующие хейнкели бомбили несуществующий город.   
– Я знал, что так будет. – Артур готов был сорваться, его тонкие ноздри раздувались от гнева. – Кобб внизу, с нашей целью.   
– Тебе тоже лучше идти вниз. – Зенитка. Нужно было срочно раздобыть зенитку.   
Обычно, у Имса не было с этим проблем, но теперь мысли путались.   
Он был занят не тем, – он искал в толпе Джека, хотя знал, что Джек должен быть в небе…   
– Иначе что? Убери это, Седрик!   
– Если ещё раз назовёшь меня по имени, я тебя с лестницы спущу!   
Следующий снаряд сложил соседний дом будто карточный.   
– Эй! – Коллинз появился вдруг из ниоткуда, без шлема, натягивая на ходу спасательный жилет. – Вы целы? Фарриер, нам пора! Их подпустили слишком близко!   
Он закашлялся от дыма, утирая слёзы.   
Как настоящий человек.   
– Твоя версия Мол? – Артур достал пистолет и навёл на него. – Иди вниз, я его задержу.   
Коллинз поднял руки.   
– Слушайте, вы! Я пилот королевских воздушных сил, пока вы тут пушку на меня наставляете, немцы бомбят город!   
– Какой город? – спросил Имс.   
– Что?   
– Где мы сейчас, Коллинз?   
Джек повернулся к нему. В его голубых глазах плескалась детская обида.   
– Какая разница? Тут ад, ты что, не видишь?! Люди гибнут! Фарриер!   
Имс положил руку на запястье Артура, заставляя опустить пистолет.   
– Я отойду на минутку, веди себя хорошо.   
– Думаю, мне надо просто пристрелить тебя, и всё это закончится, – холодно бросил Артур, но пистолет убрал.   
  
Город пылал. Бетонная пыль повисла в воздухе тяжёлым туманом, в асфальте ширились трещины – рушился сон, рушился лабиринт.   
Имс завернул за угол и остановился у пожарной лестницы. Посмотрел на небо, прикинул ситуацию.   
– Ты должен уйти, – сказал он, плохо представляя, как говорить с нетипичными проекциями.   
Со своим подсознанием?   
– Нам обоим надо уйти. Фарриер! Какого чёрта?! Ты мне нужен, нужен там, на базе!   
– Я не Фарриер, малыш. Ты меня совсем не знаешь. – Имс взял его за руку повыше запястья. Коллинз не сопротивлялся. Он хмурился, и выглядел разочарованным.   
Его разочарование ранило.   
– Я тебя искал, – тихо сказал он. – А ты, значит… вот оно что.   
– Ты просто проекция, ты не настоящий человек. – Имс погладил его по щеке, не отпуская. Щека была гладкая, горячая.   
Фарриер любил гладить Джека вот так. Иногда легонько щипать, чтоб кожа покраснела.   
– Что... может и часы тебе вернуть? – Коллинз попытался отойти, но Имс не пустил.   
– Теперь уже бесполезно, малыш, ты же знаешь. Ты выманил у меня тотем, чтобы я не смог вернуться. Но я вернулся, и я снова целый. А тебе надо проваливать обратно. Давай, Джеки, вы с Фарриером мне не нужны.   
Коллинз покачал головой.   
– Я не уйду без тебя.   
– Я знаю, – легко согласился Имс, и резко дёрнул его руку вверх, защёлкивая наручники. Джек рванулся, но второй браслет уже держался за ступеньку пожарной лестницы.   
– Фарриер!   
Мотор юнкерса взревел над переулком.   
– Фарриер! Не бросай меня тут!   
– С тобой ничего не случится. Ты просто проекция.   
Просто проекция. И этот ужас в голубых глазах – не ужас.   
– За что?! Мы же… мы же были друзьями...   
И дрожащие губы – просто игра воображения.   
– Говорил же, что любишь… Джон…   
Сожаления нужно уничтожать. Хорошему аферисту и шпиону сожаления только мешают, – так его когда-то учили знающие люди.   
– Жаль, куколка, но я не Джон Фарриер, бравый пилот и джентльмен. Я вор. И уж прости, если случайно украл твоё наивное, детское сердечко.   
Бомбы засвистели в воздухе, Коллинз остервенело задёргался, гремя наручниками о ржавый металл. На его круглом, побледневшем лице блестел пот..   
– Ты говорил, что никого так не любил! Ты говорил мне! Пусти! Я не хочу здесь умирать!   
И его смерть – иллюзия. Проекция не может умереть.   
А Джону Фарриеру достаточно было одной пули.   
– Это тебе урок: не слушай обаятельных мерзавцев. Прощай, Джеки.   
– Фарриер! Стой! СТОЙ!   
Имс отвернулся и быстро зашагал к бару. Быстрее, ещё быстрее.   
– Ты говорил, что я делаю тебя лу…   
Взрыв грохнул, прокатившись волной где-то внутри дома, и стены осели, погребая под завалами всех, кто не успел выбраться.   
Имс побежал, петляя, чтобы не попасть под обстрел, но вой моторов умолк. На лабиринт опустилась мёртвая тишина.   
  
Бар не пострадал, даже рюмки остались нетронутыми. Цель выглядела встрёпанной и оглушённой, но ситуацию ещё можно было спасти.   
Высокая блондинка в эротично разорванном на груди и бедре алом платье, пошатываясь, вошла в зал.   
– Вы в порядке… слава богу… – прошептала она, и упала прямо в руки своего “героя”, теряя сознание.   
Работа останавливается из-за чужих душевных метаний.   
  
***   
  
Имс сам спроектировал тот бар для лабиринта, но только после того как всё кончилось, лёжа в горячей ванне и бездумно глядя в потолок, он вспомнил, откуда взял старые фотографии на стенах и игрушечный спитфайр, висевший над стойкой.   
Нужно было начинать с этого. Нужно было начинать с человека, подарившего ему сон о синем небе и зелёном лётном поле.   
“Один из немногих”, – почему он сразу не подумал о названии паба?   
“Один из немногих”.   
Элис Маккинли. Лоуренс Маккинли.   
  
Он никак не мог заснуть, и, положа руку на сердце, боялся засыпать. Коллинз всё ещё был где-то там, одинокий, запертый среди его снов. Честный малыш Коллинз, любимец девушек, герой, храбрец, готовый пожертвовать собой ради друзей и своей страны не задумываясь. Как легко было его любить!   
Где-то там был Фарриер. Человек, который никогда не смог бы стать вором. Мрачный, молчаливый, совестливый до омерзения. Делавший то, что правильно, даже если это причиняло ему боль.   
У Коллинза была цель. У них с Фарриером была цель, – нечто большее, чем постель, чем любовь, чем они сами.   
Фортис-1 и Фортис-2, – не было ничего благороднее и чище.   
Оазис в равнодушной, выгоревшей пустыне внутри обаятельного мистера Седрика Имса.   
  
Лучшее, что мог сделать этот человек – купить билет на поезд “Лондон-Эдинбург”.   
  
***   
  
Он думал, что Лоуренс пристрелит его, – почему бы бармену не держать под стойкой пистолет? – но ничего убийственней взгляда не получил.   
– Вор возвращается на место преступления, охуеть можно.   
– Зато мой наниматель не вор. Я оставил деньги. Всю сумму, которую ты просил, и даже немного больше. – Имс подошёл вразвалочку, сунув руки в карманы. Он специально надел голубую рубашку в мелких белых узорах, потому что читал где-то, что голубой цвет успокаивает.   
Лоуренс не выглядел спокойным. Он выглядел так, будто сейчас запустит пивной кружкой ему в голову.   
– Чемодана у тебя с собой нет, тогда чего припёрся? А, “Джеймс”?   
– Ну, во-первых, извиниться.   
– Пошёл на хер.   
– Хорошо, принято. А во-вторых… есть парень, которого я видел в твоём пабе. Голубые глаза, светлые волосы, круглая мордашка и длинный нос. Простенький, но симпатичный. Не уверен, но его могут звать…   
Он заметил, что Лоуренс замахивается, но не увернулся от пощёчины.   
– Кх… сильно. Но ты не так меня понял, я ищу его по делу. Кажется, его зовут Джек Коллинз.   
На этот раз Лоуренс занёс для удара кулак… но разжал пальцы.   
– На, – холодно бросил он, снимая с полки фотографию.   
Чёрно-белую фотографию парня в военной форме. Такая же, но увеличенная в несколько раз, закрывала сейф в дальней комнате.   
– Знакомься, мой дед, единственный Джек Коллинз в этом пабе, его выебать и наебать не получится. Бар, кстати, прадед переименовал в его честь, так что имей уважение.   
Единственный.   
Один из Немногих.   
Безжизненное стекло холодило пальцы.   
– Он ещё жив? – Голос совсем охрип. Мысли едва складывались в слова.   
– Умер лет десять назад. Зачем тебе?   
И правда, – зачем? Чтобы извиниться перед человеком, который его никогда не знал?   
Имс поднял голову. Наверное, он выглядел жутко, потому что Лоуренс слегка попятился.   
– У тебя его глаза…   
– Боже, тебе-то откуда… – раздражённо начал Лоуренс и осекся. – Ты видел его. Чёрт, конечно ты его видел, он же учил тебя управлять спитфайром в моём сне.   
– Мне сказали, что это смоделированная проекция, которая помогает пилотам получать навыки. Следы просто остались в памяти PASIV вместе с локацией.   
– Да, это… – Лоуренс снял очки, провёл по лицу рукой. – Это сложно и долго рассказывать.   
– Тогда может нальёшь мне? Я люблю сложности.   
– Это сложно, – повторил Лоуренс, кидая лёд в стакан. – Локация тут не при чём, это я… мне плевать на самолёты, я просто ходил туда повидаться с ним. Он для меня как дух-хранитель, гений места. Дед, он… я очень его любил. Не думаю, что ты вообще это слово понимаешь.   
– Я всё-таки человек, а не чудовище, – Имс не настроен был спорить. Он пытался залить пустоту виски, но дыра где-то в душе только ширилась.   
– Мать тоже его любила. Моя мать, его дочь. Когда она была маленькая, дед рассказывал ей истории о войне, истории с хорошим концом, про пилотов, которые возвращались. На самом деле никто не вернулся, но это она узнала потом… чёрт с ними, я хотел о другом. – Лоуренс осушил стакан залпом, налил себе ещё. Имс не торопил. Он ждал, пока “злой шотландец” достаточно накидается для задушевного разговора.   
– Ему было одиноко в эскадрилье, знаешь? – задумчиво сказал Лоуренс после третьей.   
– Знаю. Да. Я знаю.   
“До того как ты появился, Джон… всё было по-другому”.   
Коллинз никогда не говорил, – как, но всё было понятно, таким печальным становилось его лицо.   
– Все были старше него, опытнее. Он тогда ещё налетал меньше десяти часов и на него смотрели как на пушечное мясо, выговаривали за ошибки, язвили, что ему можно даже не брать парашют, всё равно ничего не поможет. Но он всегда возвращался из боя, и даже во сне видел полёты. Ему снилось, что он летает в спокойном небе, и рядом другой спитфайр, – там его друг, и этот друг учит его. Дед никогда не видел его лица, только слышал голос по радиосвязи: спокойный, уверенный. Этого “друга” звали Фарриер.   
– Он реально существовал?   
– Нет, я проверял списки пилотов. Дед просто рефлексировал и учился на своих и чужих ошибках. Проекция, воображаемый друг. Мать много думала об этой истории, про обучение во сне... В общем, она из команды, разработавшей PASIV. – Лоуренс взял его за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. – Это не просто гаджет. Ты украл моё наследие.   
Имс отвёл его руку.   
– Я думал, что твоё наследие это паб.   
– Ты хочешь, чтоб я рассказывал, или нет?   
– Прости. Значит, он твоя личная проекция?   
– Не моя. Мать действительно смоделировала учебную проекцию на его основе. Он подсказывал пилотам то, что они на самом деле и так знали, повторял с ними пройденное, если хочешь.   
– Пилотам современных истребителей, не старья времён второй мировой.   
– Да, да. – Лоуренс плеснул ему ещё. – Дед помогал матери экспериментировать с сомноцином. Он тогда уже был совсем старый, всё равно редко вставал с постели. И… она сделала всю эту локацию для него. Чтобы он снова мог стать молодым, чтоб он снова летал со своим Фарриером и бил бандитов. Он так и умер там, во сне. Счастливый. Ему на самом деле нравилось то время, хотя он никогда об этом не говорил.   
– И как не поверить после этого в призраков, – усмехнулся Имс, но голос дрогнул. Шутка не получилась.   
– Никаких призраков нет. Есть только проекция, которую мы с матерью слишком долго удерживали, подпитывали. Я часто прихожу… приходил с ним поболтать. Он весёлый, умный, обаятельный, всегда даёт мне лучшие советы. Даже во сне я не могу таким стать.   
Имс усмехнулся.   
– Проекции отражают то, что уже есть, детка.   
– Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, я за себя не отвечаю. Не знаю, зачем я вообще всё это тебе рассказываю, ты же просто вор. Наглая, бессовестная тварь. Я даже не могу тебя ненавидеть, настолько ты жалок. Тебя же больше ничего не интересует, только бы нахапать побольше денег, ты даже не понимаешь, что PASIV можно использовать для другого.   
– Ты мне льстишь. У меня вообще-то тоже есть семья, – сын, например. Раз уж мы тут делимся семейными историями, давай расскажу, куда уходят деньги, которые я нахапал.   
Лоуренс слушал не перебивая, внимательно.   
– Ему семь, и ты даже не представляешь, какой он умный парень. Но у него проблемы со здоровьем, – когда всё совсем хреново, он часами сидит на гемодиализе, из-за лекарств у него была дикая головная боль...   
Когда-то эту историю так же слушал Артур, но Имс не мог вспомнить, почему рассказал ему.   
Потому что нужно было хоть кому-то рассказать. Потому что ситуация выходила из-под контроля, а они застряли в Торонто и клиент не спешил переводить оплату.   
Потому что была какая-то особая ночь, и они просидели до утра на кофе и сигаретах, просто разговаривая.   
Потому что Артур, со всей его рассудительностью и самоуверенностью казался в тот момент самым близким человеком.   
Казался тогда, казался и до сих пор.   
– Однажды я просто взял PASIV и прилетел к нему, чтоб он не скучал и не мучился. У моего парня нет нормального отца, зато есть своя волшебная страна с динозаврами и всякой разноцветной нечистью, которую он любит.   
И Кот-В-Шляпе, его проводник, его любимая игрушка. Кот-трикстер, кот-ловкач, который никогда не даст его в обиду.   
Как там говорила Кейли?   
“Знаешь, что Крис сказал мне про того кота, который ему снится? Он сказал, что Кот-в-Шляпе на самом деле папа. Как он это понял? Боже, я не вынесу, если он станет одним из вас, когда вырастет”.   
Лоуренс хмыкнул.   
– Ладно, признаю, у тебя есть сердце, если ты снова меня не наёбываешь. Но ты всё равно сволочь.   
– Я бы рад вернуть тебе кейс и Коллинза, но это зависит не от меня.   
– Не надо. Я решил продать всё, потому что оглянулся вдруг и понял: у меня ничего нет кроме воображаемого друга-пилота и нарушений сна. Мой дед не этого для меня хотел.   
Имс подавил усмешку. Живые любят придумывать, чего для них хотели бы мёртвые, он знал по себе.   
Но Коллинз… Джек действительно мог хотеть для того, кого любит, только самого лучшего. Такой он был человек.   
– Он мне как-то сказал, незадолго до смерти, что всю жизнь надеялся встретить Фарриера, и до сих пор надеется. Но я знаю, что он никогда не стал бы уходить в иллюзии ради мечты.   
– Не стал бы. Он был реалист. Но может там, где-нибудь, он встретил своего настоящего Фарриера. – Имс поднял бокал. – За Джека Коллинза.   
Лоуренс грустно улыбнулся и чокнулся с ним.   
– За Джека.   
Они выпили залпом, и оба, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на фото, словно что-то могло измениться в этом внимательном, открытом молодом лице.   
– Ну а ты, вор? Тебе никогда не хотелось сбежать в хороший сон навсегда?   
– Нет. Я хочу простых, человеческих вещей: быть любимым, любить самому, всегда выигрывать в рулетку и потрахаться с близняшками. Я беспроблемное животное. – Имс привычно достал из кармана тотем и поддел ногтем крышку. Стрелки замерли на трёх. Во сне они двинулись бы назад, отсчитывая время до счастливой минуты.   
Теперь часы стали бесполезной игрушкой, – просто напоминание. О Джеке Коллинзе. О Джоне Фарриере.   
О чём-то большем, чем постель, чем небо, чем смерть.   
  
– Нет, – повторил он.


End file.
